Cerezos en flor
by KazuyoJaganshi
Summary: Ya no eras el mismo chico del cual me enamoré, ahora eres más oscuro, las ganas de vengarte de tu hermano habían corrompido tu alma haciendo así que te alejaras de todos los que verdaderamente se preocupaban de ti.


**Cerezos en flor.**

**Sasuke POV**

**La canción que sale dentro es: Shiroi Uso [Mentira Blanca] de Kagrra**

Un día más me vi obligado a obedecer las estúpidas órdenes de Orochimaru, y todo para hacerme más fuerte y poder matar al desgraciado de mi hermano, para poder conseguir mi propósito tuve que dejar y traicionar a las tres personas más importantes que tenía en esos momentos. Mi gran amigo y compañero Naruto quien siempre me animaba y me motivaba sin saberlo, a Kakashi-sensei que confió en mí hasta en el último momento y a la persona más importante, Sakura por la que sin darme cuenta fui enamorándome poco a poco, aunque yo lo negara y siempre la tratase mal para que no se me acercara, para que no me distrajera de mi principal meta: Vengar la muerte de mi clan.

Durante todo este tiempo que he estado bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru me di cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya era demasiado tarde, en muchas de las veces en las que me había encontrado con mi antiguo equipo los intenté matar, dañando así a la persona más importante para mí, esa persona que estaba dispuesta a esperarme, haciendo que así ya no me tratara como siempre.

Pero lo peor sin duda fue cuando vi a ese tal Sai, mi reemplazo, vi como Sakura hablaba muy animadamente con él, como se reía tan alegremente, como le regalaba la más hermosa de sus sonrisas a ese desgraciado, como se preocupaba de el en todas las luchas incluso cuando él luchó contra mí, dejándome así devastado al darme cuenta de que poco a poco yo fui saliendo de su corazón.

**Shiroi Uso**  
_La promesa rota en el viento a veces atraviesa el tiempo_

Miro a través de la ventana, el paisaje se mantiene siempre, sin cambiar.

Recuerdo la noche en la que dejé la aldea, iba caminando cuando te pusiste en mi camino:

__- ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas por aquí? – Te pregunté una vez me detuve a escasos metros de ti.

- Porque para salir de la aldea tenías que pasar por aquí. – dijiste inundando tus verdes ojos con tristeza.

- Vuelve a casa y duerme – dije intentando hacerte saber que no debía hablar contigo en esos momentos si quería realmente salir de la aldea y empecé a caminar dejándote tras de mí, durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos solo escuché el sonido de mis pasos mientras me alejaba de ti. Hasta que finalmente el silencio se rompió con tu voz rota y adolorida.

___Marco el calendario y se detiene mi pulso.___

_Miro hacia lo lejos y aferro esta mano y tú tranquilamente..._  


- ¿Por qué? – Dijiste haciendo una pausa para girarte - ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – tu tono era cada vez más alto, yo no quería detenerme, no quería correr el riesgo de arrepentirme de mi decisión. - ¿Por qué siempre estás callado? – Otra pausa más - ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – ante esto ya no pude más y te corté antes de que dijeses nada más.

- ¿Porque tengo que decirte algo? – Dije parándome – No es asunto tuyo – sabía que a esas alturas tú ya estarías llorando por mi culpa – deja de preocuparte por lo que hago. – dije sin pensar que con tu siguiente frase me sorprenderías.

_Escuché que dijiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar con una sonrisa en tu rostro.  
"¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!"  
Murmuras una mentira blanca hacia el futuro distante._

- Siempre…me has odiado ¿Verdad? – al escuchar eso quise decirte que no, que nunca podría odiarte - ¿Te acuerdas del día en el que me hice Genin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? – Me hizo recordar tiempos menos complicados – El día que estábamos solos, te cabreaste conmigo ¿recuerdas? – dijo haciéndome recordar cuando le dije estúpida.

- No lo recuerdo – mentí por tu propio bien, o eso pensaba yo en ese momento

_El girasol en el jardín,  
Recuerdos pasajeros y desgastados de dos personas que amaron  
Los momentos en que comienzo a recordar una opresión sofoca mi corazón._

- Es lógico – Me excusaste como siempre – Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero ese día, es cuando empezó todo…tú y yo…y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos. Eran difíciles y trabajamos duro, pero, por encima de todo… ¡nos lo pasamos bien! Se lo de tu clan, pero la venganza…eso no hace a nadie feliz. A nadie. Ni a ti…ni a mí

_Miro hacia lo lejos y aferro esta mano y tú tranquilamente...  
_

- Tal y como pensaba. Soy diferente de vosotros. Llevo un camino distinto al vuestro. Intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final. Ése es mi objetivo en la vida. No puedo ser como tú o como Naruto.

- ¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?! ¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo muy bien. Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas…para mí… ¡será lo mismo que estar sola! – en ese momento me recordé de la fotografía del equipo, la que dejé en la residencia Uchiha.

_Escuché que dijiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar con una sonrisa en tu rostro.  
"¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!"  
Murmuras una mentira blanca hacia el futuro distante._

- A partir de hoy…un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros. – le dije

- ¡Yo…! ¡Yo te quiero tanto! Si te quedas junto a mí, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas. Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso… ¡por favor, quédate! Te ayudaré con tu venganza ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor, quédate…conmigo! Si no puedes quedarte,…llévame contigo. – al decir eso me asusté pensé en los peligros que por mi culpa podrías llegar a correr y también en que eso mancharía tu alma.

- Eres una verdadera molestia – dije mirándote a la cara intentando ser lo más cruel posible.

_Tocando tu mejilla mirando esos ojos murmullo una mentira, para así ser igual que tú._

- ¡No te vayas! ¡Si lo haces gritaré! – después de eso me moví rápidamente detrás de ti sin que te percataras.

- Sakura…gracias- dije para después dejarte inconsciente y llevarte suavemente hacia el banco más cercano._  
__  
Más que la nieve, más que las nubes, una mentira transparente.  
"Nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿no es cierto?"_

_- Sasuke…Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! – escucho como me llaman a lo lejos sacándome de esos recuerdos._

**Sakura POV**

**Canción: Sweet Scar (Dulce herida) Artista: Ayumi Hamasaki**

Una vez más íbamos en busca de Sasuke, nos había llegado información de que Orochimaru pretendía hacerse con unos rollos muy importantes del país del viento. Junto con algunos ninjas de la arena tenían que impedirlo, y sabiendo cómo era Orochimaru mandaría a Sasuke para esa misión, por lo que tanto Naruto como yo ofrecimos al equipo 7 como voluntarios. No fue difícil convencer a Tsunade, al fin y al cabo éramos los que más habíamos llegado a conocer a Sasuke.

_Quiero abrazarte, tierna y fuertemente._

_El color de la ciudad ha cambiado._

_Esa época deslumbrante ya ha terminado._

Aún podía recordar los días en los que los tres entrenábamos bajo las ordenes de Kakashi, en los pocos pero maravillosos momentos de paz antes y después de cada entrenamiento.

_Hemos compartido muchas noches._

_Hemos llorado y hemos reído juntos._

_Y así, de alguna manera,_

_continuamos caminando, ¿verdad?_

Pero también recordaba que ya no eras el mismo de antes, ya no eras el mismo chico del cual me enamoré, ahora eres más oscuro, las ganas de vengarte de tu hermano habían corrompido tu alma haciendo así que te alejaras de todos los que verdaderamente se preocupaban de ti.

_Quiero abrazarte, tierna y fuertemente._

_Quiero decirte que no pasa nada, _

_una y otra vez hasta que llegues a sonreír._

Si digo la verdad, aún te amo, pese a todos esos cambios sé que en el interior todavía queda algo de mi amado Sasuke, lo noto cada vez en la que nos encontramos, sé que no luchas al 100% cuando nosotros somos los enemigos, vi tu cara al ver a Sai en el equipo, vi el dolor en tus ojos al pensar que estabas siendo substituido y que alguien te estaba quitando a tu segunda familia, pero pese a ver todo eso la oscuridad que envuelve tu corazón no me deja ayudarte. Sé que eso solo es una excusa por mi parte, que si hubiese sido más fuerte, más lista o más hermosa quizás te hubieses quedado siempre a mi lado.

_El viento helado se acerca_

_y ahora reímos mucho más que antes._

_Decirnos "buenas noches" ya no es triste_

_porque podemos decirnos "buenos días" cada día._

Sé que lo pasas mal ya que como bien me dijiste la soledad es dolorosa, yo no estoy sola, nunca lo he estado, pero durante todo este tiempo que he vivido sin ti he experimentado ese dolor. Al principio me he sentí vacía, como si me faltara algo, o en mi caso alguien. Pero a medida que los meses pasaban ese vacío se transformó en soledad. Tu misma soledad, la que día a día te daña, es la que siento yo.

_Incluso ahora, de alguna forma_

_vivimos juntos hoy también._

_Cuando sentí que nuestras manos_

_estaban a punto de separarse_

_fue cuando finalmente entendí el significado de las palabras "Te quiero"._

Sé que Naruto no quiere que vuelvas tan solo por la promesa que tiempo atrás me hizo, también es porque él experimentó esa soledad tiempo atrás y está dispuesto a ayudarte, aún que eso signifique dar su vida a cambio.

_Quiero abrazarte, tierna y fuertemente._

_Quiero decirte que no pasa nada,_

_una y otra vez hasta que llegues a sonreír._

Y que Kakashi quiere que ante todo seas feliz y que estés libre de rencor y de odio ya que nunca podrás llegar a ser realmente feliz por toda esa oscuridad en tu corazón.

Con estos pensamientos me decidí, nadie sería nunca feliz si tú no lo eras, por lo que temé una decisión, cuando nos encontremos iré junto a ti, nunca nos volveremos a separarnos, nunca más estaríamos solos y así ya todos tendremos la felicidad deseada. Aún que tú no me ames, aún que tu tan solo me veas como una compañera vayas donde vayas te seguiré, tus pecados serán mis pecados, ya que te quiero, te amo y eso es el significado del amor.

_Cuando sentí que nuestras manos_

_estaban a punto de separarse_

_fue cuando finalmente entendí el significado de las palabras "Te quiero"._


End file.
